Martin (Terminus)
Martin is a recurring character as well as a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. A manipulative, sociopathic personality with an ability to talk himself out of trouble, he goes on to join Gareth's band of survivors. He is a resident of Terminus. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Martin's life before the turn, though he stated that he would often watch football on Sundays and attended church regularly. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "No Sanctuary" After hiding, Tyreese and Carol come across a shack and Martin, who mentions Michonne and Carl as he communicates with Cynthia (another member of Terminus) while planting fireworks. Tyreese and Carol overhear this while they get the drop on Martin, binding his hands with a seat belt in the shack as she sets off to rescue the others. Martin tells Tyreese to take a car and Judith and get out of there alive. When Tyreese turns his back to Martin when a herd of walkers approach, Martin lunges towards Judith and puts his hands around her neck, threatening to break it and orders Tyreese to go outside and face the herd of walkers. Martin hears Tyreese shouting and loud thuds against the wall as he pulls out his knife and walks towards the door. Tyreese is revealed to be alive and tackles Martin to the floor, slamming his knife hand to the ground a couple of times to make him drop it. Tyreese then punches Martin several times, saying that he won't kill him. When Rick and the others show up, Tyreese tells Carol that he killed Martin because he was threatening to kill Judith. "Strangers" Although Tyreese told Carol that he had killed Martin, Martin reappears after the destruction of Terminus. While Bob weeps, wandering outside the church into the surrounding forest. Martin attacks Bob and knocks him out, bringing him to a nearby camp where the remaining survivors of Terminus live. Martin can be seen among the remaining Terminus survivors cannibalizing Bob's leg along with Gareth in the final scene of this episode. "Four Walls and a Roof" Martin continues to eat Bob's leg. As Bob starts to laugh hysterically he stares down at him as the others get up. As Bob says that he's tainted meat, Martin doesn't react, and when Theresa asks why Gareth didn't check Bob first, Martin replies because he looked fine. Later, Martin travels along with the other hunters to the church, after Rick leads the stronger survivors out to finish of the remaining Terminans. Martin prys open the church doors, and as they search it with the others. Gareth begins to list off the names of the hiding survivors and refers Tyreese as "Martin's good friend", while Martin grows impatient with Gareth and asks if he is done talking. As they are about to open the door where the remaining group members are hiding, Mike and Albert are shot in the head, and Gareth gets two of his fingers shot off. As Greg and Theresa surrender, Gareth tells him that he doesn't have a choice, but Martin tells him he does. Martin then notices Abraham standing next to him with weapon drawn, in which he gives up and puts down his weapon. However, Rick does not let any of them go free, and as Martin tries to escape he is pushed against the altar rail and stabbed multiple times by Sasha. Martin, along with the others are later put down and buried by Tyreese. "Crossed" Martin is mentioned indirectly by father Gabriel and Carl about the massacre of cannibals in the church. Martin along with the other remaining cannibals were referred to as "liars and murderers" by Carl. "Coda" Martin is mentioned by Tyreese as he talks to Sasha while they are scoping for Rick when he meets up with two of Dawn's officers. Tyreese tells Sasha that he had Martin while Carol was on the rescue mission at Terminus but he couldn't go through with killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Martin has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Death Killed By *Sasha After the Terminus survivors are ambushed at the church, Gareth tries getting Rick to spare them, but Rick refuses and starts to hack at Gareth with his machete, causing Martin to try and escape only to be pushed against the altar rail by Sasha and stabbed repeatedly in the chest with a knife. Relationships Gareth Martin and Gareth have a stable relationship as far as was seen. He mostly follows Gareth's orders, except when they're pinned down in the church. Tyreese Martin seemed to respect Tyreese in their short time together. Though its not really known how much was the truth and how much was to get Tyreese's guard down. He also showed he was more than willing to send Tyreese alone while threatening Judith's life to save his own life. Whatever respect he might have had for Tyreese is gone after Rick and the group destroyed Terminus. Appearances TV Series Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" *"Strangers" (No Lines) *"Four Walls and a Roof" Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Terminus Category:Cannibals Category:Deceased Category:TV Series